Divine Vitality
by melancholic orchid
Summary: After many years of hate and disgust for each other, Draco and Hermione are selected as Head Boy and Head Girl. Will the rivalling pairs bring House Unity Dumbledore had been dreaming of? Please read and review.
1. The Beginning of an End

**Divine Vitality**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters and such. Recognition and ownership of such belongs to the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I love you!) **

"**_The cure for all ills and wrongs, the cares and sorrows, and the crimes of humanity, all lie in the one word 'love'. It is the divine vitality that everywhere produces and restores life." –Lydia M. Child _**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an End**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

He stared into the distant horizon, landscaping the Malfoy Manor. His luggage was waiting by the black double-doors, along with Draco himself.

_Hurry up, Father! _he thought.

Narcissa, his mother, walked gracefully to where he stood. "Draco, dear," she said, tucking strands of his platinum blond hair behind his right ear. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you," he replied, hugging her graciously, "But I'll be back for Christmas and I'll occasionally write to you."

"Thank you, darling." Taking a quick glance around the den, she whispered, "How has working with _him _been like?"

Draco's smile transformed into a straight line. "Mother," he answered, "I am not working for _him_. He threatened to kill us all." His mother stared at him; confused but with a sense of understanding. Draco added hastily, "But neither do I want to be _his_ enemy like Saint Potter and his comrades."

His mother looked relieved and pained. "Well, whatever you choose and whatever decision you make, I pray that you will be satisfied."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Are you ready, Draco?" a cold voice suddenly called from the living chamber.

"Yes, Father," he riposted reluctantly.

"Grab your luggage then, boy."

"Yes, Father." Draco picked up his baggage filled with his school robes, clothing, books, and other items for his final year at Hogwarts.

"Let us be off then."

"Take good care, Draco," his mother responded.

He hugged her again and planted a gentle kiss on her velvety soft cheek. "You too, Mother."

* * *

"Hurry up children, or we'll be late and miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. 

"We're coming, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called back. "Ron, must you be so slow packing your things?"

"Well then help me!" he retorted. She rolled her eyes and conjured a spell which made his items neatly placed in his oversized suitcase.

"There."

Ron grunted.

"You're welcome!"

"Thank you! Geez!"

"Stop arguing you two!" Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasleys cried out.

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Impatience was ringing clearly in her voice.

"All right, Mum! We're coming!" Ron yelled.

"Gee," Ginny grumbled as they trudged down the stairway to the front door, "For a first day of another school year, it sure hasn't had a very good start."

"Ahh quiet, Ginny," Ron grunted.

"I haven't heard much from Harry lately," Hermione said, briskly changing the subject, "Have you?"

Ginny winced when she heard his name. The memory of their break-up in their sixth year didn't bring her much happiness. "No."

"Nope," Ron answered, "I think he's just thinking things over. Besides, he has lost so much. Best we not look for him or bug him or whatever."

"Do you have all of your belongings children?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I believe so, Mum," Ginny rejoined.

With their luggage levitating in the air, they proceeded to an old light blue vehicle. "I'm so sorry children," the mother of the Weasleys apologized as she locked up the trunk, "We ran out of Floo Powder and I don't think I have enough energy to Apparate all of us and your suitcases. I hope driving to the train station won't bother you all that much."

"As long as I get to drive the car, I'll be okay," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley's faced transformed into a frightened expression. "I don't know, Ron. You ruined your father's car once."

"Come on, Mum!" Ron complained, "I was twelve when that happened! I'm a lot more responsible now!"

She kept her expression glued to her face. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Oh alright. Hop in children."

* * *

Draco strode through Platform 9 ¾ dragging his belongings alongside. His father followed behind him, his jet black cloak billowed fiercely. 

"Draco!" a familiar voice squealed excitedly.

He turned his head to the voice. _Crap. It's Pansy. _

"Why hello, Miss Parkinson," Lucius Malfoy greeted coolly, "I trust that your summer had been exciting."

"Oh indeed it was, but I missed Draco a lot during the summer and it's great to see him again – same to you, sir."

Mr. Malfoy sneered. "Well, run along with Miss Parkinson then, Draco."

"Good bye, Father," Draco said flatly, hoisting his things into the baggage compartment.

Pansy greedily took Draco's arm and led him into the Hogwarts train. "Come, Draco. I'm sure you missed your other friends too – probably not as much as you missed me. Isn't that right, Draco dear?"

"Sure," he grunted. Annoyance was raging within him. _Stupid, Pansy. Stupid annoying, self-centred, obsessive brat. _

"By the way, I heard you are selected as Head Boy. Congratulations!" Pansy squealed again as she pulled him into a compartment.

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione dashed quickly through the stream of people. 

"I can't believe you forgot how to drive, Ron!" Ginny cried.

"Shut up, Ginny."

"Stop that and hurry up! At the very least, save your arguing for later," Hermione scolded.

Speeding to the passenger compartment of the train, she spotted a recognizable figure, standing lonely by the train.

"Harry!" she shouted, accelerating her pace even more.

"What?" Ron said, surprised, "It's Harry? Harry!"

The personage did not reply to the call. Instead, the individual just continued stepping into the train.

_Damn! He didn't hear me!_ Hermione cursed. Dumping her baggage gauchely, she hastened into the compartments. Peering through the foggy windows, she caught a glimpse of a black-haired boy sitting alone in a compartment. Swiftly, she pulled open the compartment door.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione accosted.

"Oh! Hermione! How have you been?" Harry responded, surprised, "How's Ron – and Ginny?"

"I'm great, thanks. Ron and Ginny are fine as well. How are you? How was your summer?"

"Complicated."

"I can understand why."

Holding back tears he said, "Like, is this my destiny? Just kill Voldemort? That's it? Do I have to lose so much just to kill him?"

"Harry…" For once she couldn't think up a logical explanation for what her best friend was going through. She sat down beside her companion, lightly laying a hand on his shoulder. "You still have us."

"And a good thing too. If I lost you, Ron and – Ginny, I don't know what I have left to live for."

She sighed heavily. "Come, Harry. Mrs. Weasley would be glad to see you again. She had missed you so much."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Alright."

He took her hand as she led them out of the train.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley beckoned him to where she stood.

He succinctly hugged her.

"Oh, Harry dear," she began, "You look so much older than last year. How was your summer?"

"It was alright, thanks," he responded politely.

"Hello, Ginny," he spoke calmly. She bowed her head, acknowledging his welcome.

He turned to his best friend, hugging him tightly. "Hey Ron!"

"We've missed you!" Ron said gleefully.

"Enough with the embraces guys," Hermione interposed, "I just heard the train's whistle. They'll be departing very soon."

"Best you get moving then. Have a wonderful year, children!" Mrs. Weasley implored. "By the way, Hermione, congratulations on being chosen as Head Girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Bye, Mum," Ron and Ginny replied silmutaneously.

"Take care!" Harry submitted the final adieu. The four students proceeded into the train.

Another year has dawned.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one – complete! Amen to that. **

**Thanks Laurenfor editing my story.**

**Read and review folks! You know how much I love reviews. **


	2. The Tedious Ride

**Divine Vitality**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters and such. Recognition and ownership of such belongs to the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I love you!) **

**Chapter 2: The Tedious Ride**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

_This is crap._ Draco peered blankly through the window as time and as the world sped away from him each dreary second of his life.

He could hear Crabbe talking to Pansy distinctively.

"Do you know who the Head Girl is?" _Crabbe always asks the stupidest questions. _

Pansy scowled. "Well _unfortunately_ the headmistress selected Mudblood Hermione Granger."

_Obviously she's Head Girl. _"Speaking of the Head Girl," Draco said, interrupting their discussion, "I got to go see the Headmistress right now."

Pansy pouted. "Don't be gone for too long," she said in a baby voice.

"Fine."

Sliding through the open door, Draco, carrying his robes, treaded into the large room at the back of the train.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! You're here early. Please – take a seat while we wait for Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, astonished.

"Thank you."

"I must run some errands right now. I'm sure you'll be fine without my supervision. But you don't have to stay here right now if you prefer not to."

"It's okay. I'll be fine, thanks."

The headmistress left the premises, leaving Draco alone.

* * *

Hermione sat poised reading her new Transfiguration textbook, bidding to muffle out the constant jabber of Harry and Ron's Quidditch talk. 

"Did you see that new Chaser, Donovan Rhodes, for Ireland?" Ron cried out excitedly, "He's even better than the previous Chaser!"

"Rhodes is so awesome! Did you see that moment during the game against Bulgaria?"

Irritated by the continuous discussion, Hermione closed her book and decided to change the subject.

"So, Harry," she began, "What have you been thinking about during the summer? Have you had any weird dreams or anything?"

"Voldemort. Life. My deceased family. Dumbledore. My future. That stuff," he answered uncomfortably, "And about the weird dreams, nothing yet."

"Sounds complicated all right," Ron said.

"Yeah, well – it is. So can we not talk about this right now?"

"But –" she griped.

"Please, Hermione. Let's not talk about it _today_."

Hermione released a weary sigh. "Certainly." She paused. "Well anyways, I got to go see Professor McGonagall for further instructions about being Head Girl. I'll see you two later then."

She hoisted herself off of the comfortable fabricated seat. Stopping at the door, she added, "The train will be nearing the school fairly soon, so I hope that you two will be dressed in your school robes by the time I get back."

Her friends nodded obediently. Waving, she slid the wooden door shut and strode through the long aisle.

_I wonder who is Head Boy?_

She progressed to the room at the rear of the train. The door was locked. _Ugh… _

"Alohomora," she whispered. The lock clicked inaudibly before she turned the knob, admitting herself inside.

"Holy shit!" a voice hollered. _Malfoy?_ _Head Boy? _She immediately placed her hands over her eyes for she saw almost a bit much. Her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"What happened to knocking, huh?" Draco shouted, covering his bare body with his clothes.

"I-I am um, so-sorry," she stuttered, "I can l-l-leave if you want."

"What's the point?" he said icily, "You just saw me naked, didn't you?"

"Unintentionally!" she bellowed, still covering her eyes,

He scoffed coldly. "Just leave. Whatever."

Scowling angrily at him, she stormed out of the room. "Just open the door when you're done then," she said, slamming the door shut.

_Ew. I just saw Malfoy almost naked. Speaking of Malfoy, why is he still here? Why is he Head Boy? Everyone knows he tried to kill – Dumbledore._

"Miss Granger, you're here!" Professor McGonagall said, "But why aren't you inside waiting with Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's, well – he's doing something right now."

"Oh." She stared at Hermione quizzically. "Alright then. I suppose we'll have to wait awhile. I just hope his business doesn't deal with –"

The door swung open revealing a cranky male. "Okay. You may come in now," he muttered grumpily.

Professor McGonagall stared perplexed from Hermione to Draco. Shaking her head, she commenced, "Here are your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl…"

* * *

Hermione slammed the compartment door open. 

"Malfoy?" Ron shrieked incredulously upon hearing the news, "He's Head Boy?"

Hermione nodded despondently.

"You'll have to patrol the halls with him Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights. He'll probably hex you before any of you could stop some thieving idiot roaming the halls."

"That's not my beef, Ron!"

"Beef?" Harry questioned, "As in having steak? Steak is extremely delicious by the way."

Hermione chuckled. "No, no, Harry. I mean, beef, as in I have a problem with, or about someone."

"Oh!" Harry said, "– I so knew that."

"I'm sure you did," she replied sarcastically, "My problem is how they could pick Malfoy as Head Boy after we discovered he worked for Lord Voldemort and almost killed – Professor Dumbledore? What's up with that?" She turbulently kicked her Potions textbook, which was now lying flat open on the shaking floor.

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron said, restraining her from chucking Ron's bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. He jerked the bag of candy from her strong grip, then popped a blue bean in his mouth. "Just calm down, Hermione. You're the smart one so you should be able to think up a logical explanation to this confusion. I know you can use your intellect to help you."

Hermione's mouth twitched into a small grin. Count on Ron on making Hermione feel better.

* * *

He slammed the door open which startled Pansy and his cronies. "What's wrong, babycakes?" 

_Don't you dare call me babycakes. _"Just some disturbances prior to the conference."

"Like what?" Goyle asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you the Mudblood saw me almost naked?"

Pansy shrieked with jealousy. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, I had to get changed," he reasoned.

"You could've changed here."

"And give you the opportunity to watch me? Hell no."

"Then why did Mudblood get to see you?" she moped unhappily. _One day, I'm going to smack that frown off that face of yours! _

"Mudblood came at the wrong time."

"Oh."

Draco raked out through the window. A large castle-like building came into view. _We're almost there. _He swivelled his head to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "How come you three aren't dressed?"

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged flatly, grabbed their robes and walked off to change.

"I decided to wait for you to come back," Pansy sneered impishly.

"No. That's okay, Pansy. I don't want to see you change."

Before he could see her glower again, he walked out to join Blaise who happen to be standing right outside the compartment.

"Hey, Draco!" They gave each other a high-five. "Where's Pansy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's in there – changing."

"That is hot!"

"No. Not hot. She wanted to wait for me so I could watch her strip herself."

Blaise laughed heartily. "I know. I was just kidding, man. I know how annoying she is to you. Hey, you want to get away from her for a while?"

Draco bobbed his head up and down vigorously.

"Come meet my new girlfriend."

They walked over to a group of girls giggling in the aisle of the train. "Esmera!" Blaise called out.

The girl with long, wavy, chestnut brown hair turned around. Her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness, seeing Blaise standing only a few feet away from her. _So that explains why her name is Esmera. She looks like that gypsy, Esmeralda in that Muggle storybook I saw in the Muggle bookstore. _As she trodded towards her boyfriend, Draco could see that she was extremely beautiful. Her curves were in all the right places and her cherry lips beamed.

"Hello, Blaise," she said sweetly. She quickly pressed her mouth to his.

Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Draco, meet my girlfriend, Esmera. Esmera, this is my best friend, Draco."

"A pleasure to meet you," Esmera replied shaking his hand.

"Same to you."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, talking and learning about each other. Not long after, Draco befriended the extravagant Esmera.

Once their conversation had ended, a friend of Esmera tapped her on the shoulder whispering indistinctively. Draco would tell that she had to leave with that down face of hers.

"Blaise, I got to go now." She pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later then, hun. Au revoir, Draco."

"Wow! What a knockout, Blaise!" Draco complimented, "When did you meet her?"

"On my vacation to Paris over the summer. While my family was touring the Notre Dame, I saw her in the church. My god, she was so pretty that I couldn't contain myself but to go ask her out. She's a gypsy and a witch, along with her family. It's actually really cool and her French accent is so hot, man."

The train stopped shortly.

"We're here."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Chapter 2 is done. **

**Review and you will be presented with a bottle of Felix Felicis. You're probably not going to get it though but it would be nice if you reviewed. **

**Have a lovely day slipping into mud and getting your story plans all icky!**

**By the way, Daniel Radcliffe inspired the "beef" quoted by Harry. Thanks Crodo!**


	3. Dream of Destiny

**Divine Vitality**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters and such. Recognition and ownership of such belongs to the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I love you!) **

**Chapter 3: Dream of Destiny**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

The Great Hall was bloated with the sounds of excitement and regret as the students perched themselves on the benches of each House table. Levitating purple candles studded with gold stars filled the ceiling, causing a lump in Hermione's throat.

Not only were her throat clogged up seeing the candles, but so was Harry's. Holding back tears, he broke his gaze with the candles. She lightly patted his back. "It's okay, Harry."

Suddenly the room grew silent the second the doors opened themselves, admitting the Headmistress and the first year students. They followed behind her like frightened ducklings as they stared at the many faces that they will soon have to cope with.

"Aww," Hermione cooed, glancing at the new-comers filing to the front of the Great Hall. "They're so adorable!"

"Wish you were that cute in year one?" Ron asked, laughing.

"Shut up." She shoved Ron playfully to the side and smirked, in which he sloshed his drink on the flooring and splashed a little boy with red hair. The boy squeaked then glared at Ron, strutting along with the rest of the students. Ron then glowered at Hermione and she chuckled along with Harry.

* * *

After the feast, Hermione and Draco pursued the Headmistress to an unfamiliar part of the school. The night sky sparkled and glinted like scattered exquisite diamonds as they swept past each soft, ivory marble pillar to their destination.

"Now, as Head Boy and Head Girl," Professor McGonagall standing in front of a large wooden door, "About your living quarters, you have been given an option to stay in the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower or you may stay in your House, if you prefer that."

_I take it that this is the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower._

"I would like to take the option to stay in the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower, Professor," Draco responded immediately. _Ha! No more Pansy sneaking into my bed every night._

"Miss Granger?"

"I think I will remain in the Gryffindor House, Professor."

"Very well then. That is all." Then she added quickly, "Just as a reminder, you are to commence your patrolling duties tomorrow night. It's best you start at around 10 p.m. and finish whenever. I hope that will be all right for the both of you."

"It's fine," they answered simultaneously.

"Should either one of you run into any problems while patrolling the halls or the time, please come see me."

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Very well then, you may both get some sleep now. Mr. Malfoy, your bags are in the tower. The password is 'mint chocolate'. Miss Granger, your things remain in the Gryffindor House."

"May I have a word with you, Professor?" Hermione asked, after Draco disappeared into the tower.

"Please do."

"Um… Why – Why was Malfoy selected as Head Boy?"

"I was expecting you'd ask, Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at the weary woman, praying for an answer and not some riddle.

"You see, before our Headmaster –"

"Died." Hermione confidently finished the sentence for her.

Professor McGonagall winced. "Yes. Before he – passed away, he already selected the Head Boy and Head Girl. He chose Mr. Malfoy and you so that it could possibly create a friendly bonding between students in rivalling Houses which would set an example to all other Houses, hoping to develop unity. Dumbledore's major goal in his life was to blanket peace upon all of the Houses – to cast aside all differences, no matter how big or how small and live as one united school."

_Good ol' Professor Dumbledore. _Hermione silently offered her condolences to the departed Headmaster.

"I hope that answered your question. And please take this message to heart. Professor Dumbledore would be extremely content if there is such a thing as peace between the Houses."

"I will, Professor. I will"

"By the way, the password to the Gryffindor House is 'pinewood'." The Headmistress closed the conversation.

* * *

The black tapestry covering the windows made the entire room pitch black.

"Lumos." The tip of his wand glowed into fine silver white light. Finding the light switch, he flicked it upwards and immediately, the eerie glow filled the once dark room. The walls were of a few green shades with simple yet elegant patterns plastering the walls. _So Sytherin._

In the corner closest to the windows was his bed. A familiar quilted, silk, jade green blanket lay smooth on the divan along with a pair of grey down pillows. He wordlessly thanked his mother for the blanket she had sewn as a Christmas present in his first year.

Stepping up to the blanket, he took a corner piece of the mantle and rubbed it gently against his pale cheeks. The familiar scent of his mother's hands that went into the creation of such art brought him pain for he had already missed his loving mother. A piece of loose green thread fell into his hands.

To ease the pain, he took his quill, a bottle of black ink and a slip of parchment and began to compose a letter for the woman who carried him in her womb and loved him exceedingly since the day he entered the world.

_Dear Mother,_

_I would like to thank you again (for the millionth time) for the blanket and to inform you that I am fine and safe at school. I pray that you are well and safe at home as well. I wish I could be there, taking care of you at the moment. Please forgive me for not being there for you while you are ill. _

_I promise to write to you more often and to visit you whenever I can. I've slipped a piece of thread that had strewn itself from the blanket as a memory of me and the appreciation I have for all you've done for me. I miss you dearly, Mother. _

_Your grateful son,  
Draco_

Pausing, Draco finished the last portion of the letter reluctantly:

_P.S. – Please inform Father I said 'hello' to him as well._

Sealing the envelope, he tied the letter to Emerson's bumpy leg. The deep grey owl took off from the window and vanished into the black horizon.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, "You're back!"

Somnolent figures on the paintings surrounding the walls scolded at Ron angrily and gave disapproving looks.

"So how'd it go?" Harry questioned.

"Professor McGonagall just gave us options about where we want to house ourselves this year. Malfoy chose the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower. I don't know why though. I'm assuming that he just likes the seclusion," explained Hermione.

"And you wanted to stay here," Ron added.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Well of course, Ron! Why would I want to stay in the same tower with Malfoy than with you guys?"

Ron didn't answer but instead returned the heart-warming embrace.

"Alright, Ron," Harry intercepted, "Hugging time's over. I'll bet you're pretty exhausted, aren't you Hermione?"

Smiling at Harry's kind consideration, Hermione nodded. "Yes. I'm actually feeling really beat right now. Good night, Harry. Good night Ron."

She dragged herself up the spiralling staircase that led to the girls' dorm room.

Seeing Hermione out of view, Ron nudged his best friend. "Thanks for ruining the moment, Harry."

"Anytime, Ron. Anytime."

* * *

A reading lamp glowed brightly on the tabletop near her bed. A romance novel of angels and faith was perched on her legs as Hermione read herself to sleep.

"… _A shimmering figure appeared in front of Alexis' bed. "Sojie?" she whispered hacking back dreary coughs. The cancer was digging into her even deeper. Anxious and fright exploded in her body. The glowing figure bowed its head and slid closer to her. Alexis' body tensed. He pressed his translucent lips against hers. She could feel the magical sensation she had missed. Before she could yearn for more, the familiar, lost figure disappeared. …" _

Hermione yawned as she closed the book and placed it upon the tabletop by the lamp. Sliding under her covers, she flicked the switch; the luminosity vanished and Hermione drifted into peaceful slumber.

… _A shimmering figure appeared in front of her bed. "Malfoy?" she whispered, hacking back dreary coughs. The cancer was digging into her even deeper. Anxious and fright exploded in her body. The glowing figure bowed its head and slid closer to her. Hermione's body tensed. He pressed his translucent lips against hers. She could feel the magical sensation she had missed. Before she could yearn for more, the familiar lost figure disappeared…

* * *

_

**A/N: Ooooo… or as Crodo would say Ooh lala…**

**Okay. So it would be favourable if you reviewed. That is all. Oh yes. And thank you my dear editors, Crodo and Lauren. I greatly appreciate all of you – readers and editors. **


	4. A Night with the Lion

**Divine Vitality**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters and such. Recognition and ownership of such belongs to the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I love you!) **

**Chapter 4: A Night with the Lion**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

Hermione woke up fatigued; her mind filled with confusion. _Strange…_ she pondered._ It was probably some weird hallucination. Yes. That was it – and nothing more._

Stepping into her clean robes, she grabbed her book bag and with an anxious mind apt for learning and knowledge, she prodded out of the girls' dorm and walked off to the common room.

"G'morning, Hermione," Ron said wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Ron – Harry."

"Come," Harry said. "Time for breakfast."

The trio walked off to the Great Hall where they enjoyed a delicious morning meal. "So, I'm taking History of Primeval Runes first block as well and then…" She went on and on about her new extra curricular subjects she was taking. Her whole schedule was filled with session after session of lessons and classes.

"But then you'll have to be in two classes at once!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry lightly tapped Ron on the shoulder, "She has that weird Time Turner, remember?"

"Oh right! – I so knew that."

Hermione laughed, too distracted to notice the clock ringing throughout the Great Hall.

Subsiding her fit of giggles, she stared at the large clock in the Great Hall, Hermione gasped. "Drats!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I better get going or I'll be late for History of Primeval Runes!" She rapidly stuffed a muffin in her mouth and grabbed her bag. "Bye! I'll see you two later then!" Then she dashed off to class.

* * *

"How could I get so carried away?" Hermione whispered to herself treading to her first block.

"Talking to yourself, huh?" an icy voice sneered.

"Malfoy," she grunted under her breath.

"You know, talking to oneself is an accurate sign of madness," Draco snickered.

"You know, Malfoy," she spat, "Being someone like you is a positive sign of insanity. It's a shame you aren't at some mental asylum."

His cruel sneer turned flat. Without reacting back at her, he continued walking the other way to his initial class, shoving her to the side with his arm which caused her to topple over, spilling the contents of her shoulder bag. His cold laugh echoed in the deserted hallway as she scrounged for her items, repairing whatever was broken from the fall.

"Stupid, git. No way in hell am I patrolling with him."

* * *

Draco lazily kept a distance away from Hermione. _I can't believe I have to spend my night with Granger._ _This is ridiculous! _

"I hope you enjoyed being tardy on the first day of classes, Mudblood," he drawled, "It must've ruined your perfect know-it-all reputation, didn't it?"

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much," she sardonically replied without looking at eye contact.

"You know," he continued, "A good conversation always has eye contact between the speakers. Wouldn't you like to be a good girl and take pleasure in our good conversation?"

"Not with you." Her face was slowly turning crimson. Draco smiled menacingly. He had always liked to use her short-tempered attitude to his advantage, with her bushy locks flying in the air, her face contorted with red-hot anger.

"Gee. I'm hurt by your harsh comments."

"Good thing too."

Draco was now somewhat irritated by her presence but he kept his icy face straight. "Where's your common courtesy? You know Mudbloods should never talk to the wealthy with such a filthy mouth."

"Oh piss off, Malfoy," she mumbled. "You're the one with the filthy mouth."

He silently cursed with displeasure. _Why must you be so proud, Granger? _

"Didn't your parents teach you nothing about etiquette? Terrible parents they must be!" he continued.

Grunting angrily, she turned her body to face him. "Don't say anything like that about my parents! They've taught me plenty about proper etiquette and also to ignore the fools who go on and on about their arrogant selves."

Draco scowled. _I'll never be able to make her life with me _truly _a living hell. When did Mudblood pride exist? _Sighing, he gave up taunting her and carried on with his duties. _Look on the bright side, _his conscience whispered; _at least spending time with her won't make you fond of her. After all, this _is_ the bushy-haired nerd we're talking about.

* * *

_

Hermione didn't hear him defending himself and smirked. "You were really that desperate weren't you?"

"Desperate? For what?" he inquired, "If you mean as in desperate to having this year end quickly so I don't have to patrol with you, then yes. I am desperate for that."

"No. Not that. You were desperate to make me fume like hell's fire, weren't you?"

"You can take over for that fraud, Trelawney," he commented.

_So we both think she's a fraud, huh?_

"A pleasure but I decline."

"I didn't even ask you to take over her position, Mudblood. If you did, Divination would be worse than ever."

"Apparently, your crude comment seems to simply bounce off of me."

_This is hilarious. For some reason, after six years of knowing him, I thought he'd be smart enough to realize that his foolish taunting has no effect on me whatsoever._

Suddenly, her wand vibrated nonchalantly. "Oh, well, we're done for the night."

"Thank God," she heard him murmur.

"This has definitely been a waste of my time. I could've been doing my homework."

"You think this has been a waste of your time? What about me! Now I'll be waking up with bags under my eyes, ruining my utterly handsome face. So much for my beauty rest."

_Still extremely arrogant I find. _

"Gee, Malfoy. It's too bad you won't be attracting girls anymore with that horrendous face of yours then. Well, good night." With that, Hermione stalked off to the Gryffindor House beaming at herself for not losing her cool with Draco.

_That wasn't all that bad. As long as I don't turn into a human waterfall at his presence, I have nothing to fear._

"Hermione!" Ron called once she entered through the portrait hole. She smiled seeing that her companions waited for her to arrive.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"It was fine," she answered hugging them tightly. "But I'm real glad to be back here."

"I couldn't agree more!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione giggled. "And why is that?" She wanted to hear those pleasing words, 'Because we missed you of course!' which would wash away all of her irritation with Draco that night.

"Well – Well, I kind of need you to help me with homework."

"Oh thanks, Ron," she muttered sarcastically. The thought of Ron's 'supposed' sincerity vanished from her mind. "Give me more homework, huh?"

"It's just one assignment."

Her face froze with frustration.

"Please?" He looked at her with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh fine!" she cried out, defeated. "But don't think I'll be doing this for you again!"

"Thanks, Hermione!" Immediately, Ron scurried off to retrieve his homework. _Ron seriously needs to take responsibility. _

"You sure it was just fine?" Harry asked once Ron was out of sight.

"Yes. What do you want me to say? He kissed me?"

"Well no." She could tell Harry bought what she just said. "Not unless that was what had happened."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "Nothing like that could ever happen, Harry. It was just the usual. He kept on teasing me so I could fume like crazy for his enjoyment."

"And did you?"

"No, Harry. Someone like you should know that I'm used to it by now."

"But there's always room for new insults."

"I'm fine, Harry. You don't need to worry." Hermione pecked him in the cheek. "Besides, Malfoy's too idiotic to come up with more flames."

"Alright then." She saw that he was not all convinced.

"Harry, I can take care of myself. Don't let my safety be a bother to you. You already have a lot of things to think about."

"Which includes you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took so long! Stupid brain stuck. **

**Anywho, thank you Lauren and Crodo for editing my chapters and to all of you reviewers who reviewed my story. Good for you! Give yourself a pat on the back! **

**... Yes, Lauren. The initial incident is coming up very soon. Thank you for pointing that out by the way. **


	5. Not Exactly a Turn On

**Divine Vitality**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters and such. Recognition and ownership of such belongs to the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. (I love you!) **

**Chapter 5: Not Exactly a Turn-On**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

She sat cross-legged on the soft scarlet hearth rug by the warming fire. Its flames spat sparks and roared with the harmonious crackling of the wood. Hermione rested her Muggle novel in her hands – her eyes tracing each significant letter that painted the pages of such art. Such romantic art.

Often, she would dream of love, replacing the character in the story with her own self. It was adorable in her delusions but she had no intention of seeing any of it coming true in her reality. After all, she was immensely occupied with her education.

Suddenly, a persona stepped through the portrait hole holding a roll of parchment. "Harry!"

"Hey, Hermione."

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh this?" he asked, holding up the paper. She nodded.

"Yeah. Um… I was to give this to you. It's from Professor McGonagall." He handed her the piece of parchment.

"Hmm…" she said, "I wonder what she needs to tell me." She unravelled it. The fine print was nothing like Professor McGonagall's hand. It was her mother's. The note was randomly splashed with tears which faded out some of the words.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have extremely grave news. Your father had di- _

The rest of the word was blotched out with a single tear.

_in a tragic car accident.  
_

Hermione guessed 'di-' meant 'died'. _Died! _

_Please come home soon, dear, in time for the funeral. _

_Mom_

Her father – her loving friend – died. Tears filled her sad hazel eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry!" she replied, quickly brushing the tears away on the sleeve of her sweater, still clutching onto the letter. "I forgot you were still here! How silly of me!"

"You all right?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks. I just need a bit of thinking and some rest."

"Oh, okay." He looked unconvinced but left the conversation at that.

She tucked the letter in her book then hoisted herself up from the floor.

"G'night, Hermione," he said. A pang of concern was present in his tone.

"Pleasant dreams, Harry." She then took off to venture the stairs to her dorm.

"Hermione?"

She immobilized herself on the third step. "Yes?" she said, curving to head toward him.

"If – If you want to tell me anything, you know, I'm apt to hear you out."

"Of course. Thank you." Inaudibly, she turned her back at Harry and climbed the steps to her room. _I'm going home. _

Back in the comfort of her dorm space, she pulled out a suitcase from under her four-poster bed and laid it open, stuffing clothes and other items for the trip back home to her Muggle world – except, it wouldn't be the same. Nothing. Nothing after _that_ letter – that's clutched in her hands – would ever be the same for Hermione Granger.

Knowing that no one was sharing the quiet premises with her, she let those throbbing tears flow freely from her mourning eyes and buried her face in her hands which held the letter. Even she, a noble lioness of Gryffindor, could still cry and be weak.

* * *

In Potions that day, Hermione struggled through class, thinking up a plan to tell Draco while concentrating on perfecting her concoction. Once in a while, she would take a quick glance at him, hoping that that would devise a plan.

_How am I going to tell him? He always has his gang of fools. _

A ring of the bell dismissed the whole class.

"A fifteen-inch parchment essay about the history and purpose of extract of Night-star is due tomorrow." Students grumbled and complained about their already tormenting work load.

She took her book bag and followed after Pansy out the wooden door. _This is definitely not going to be easy._

"Um – Malfoy," she said, approaching the posse of Slytherin students.

"Ooooo! Granger's got a crush on Draco!" the Slytherins tantalized.

"Well you're too late, Granger!" Pansy squealed loudly, "He's mine!"

The students laughed, pointing fingers at her. More comments came her way but she shut her ears from the noise.

"No, actually I would never dream of taking a fancy for Malfoy. I just need to talk to him about Head duties." Hermione tried to keep her voice strong. _Don't listen to them! Just get it over with! _

"Sure you are!" they kidded.

"So if you'll excuse us –"

"Since when did I agree that I will talk to you, Mudblood?" Draco speared.

"Since now, Malfoy."

"Well whatever you need to tell me, since it is about Head duties, I'm sure it's not a secret, so you can tell me here and now."

"Just get over here," she said through gritted teeth, angrily. Her face was reddening.

The band of Slytherins made the funny 'ooooo' noise again.

"Come on, Granger," Zachary Quell commented, "Let's see how red your face can get! Come on! Make Gryffindor proud by wearing your House colours!"

They all cackled loudly. _Oh, Malfoy, you're such an idiot. _

"I would like to speak with you alone."

His face crumpled up with aggravation seeing her there. "Fine." He separated himself with the mob of people.

"You better not be trying to make out with him!" Pansy threatened. _Oh, puh-lease, Pansy, are you really that stupid? _She had the urge to blurt it out but decided it was better left unsaid.

Again, the Slytherins laughed. Hermione was certain she would go insane if she had to endure their snorts again. She led him to a secluded crevasse.

"What do you want?" Draco asked menacingly.

"As of today, I will not be able to patrol the halls for the remainder of this week. Hopefully you will be much more content doing that alone. I know how much you would enjoy my inexistence."

"No kidding!"

"That's it." Hermione hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and ran off to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Granger!"

"What?"

"Why – Why won't you be around?"

She blinked. "It's nothing of your concern."

* * *

"Draco! Babycakes!" Pansy called out when he was in view. Apparently, all of the other Slytherins ditched him for lunch.

"Would you mind _not_ calling me 'babycakes'?" he snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she cooed, "I'll stop it from now on. What do you want me to call you?"

"Draco's fine," he said curtly.

"So what did she say, Drakie-boo?"

"She won't be able to patrol for the rest of the week. I don't know why." Her black eyes glinted cruelly.

"Didn't you ask her?" she asked, trying to regain her innocent voice.

"Yes. But she said it was none of my concern."

"Typical. Well, that's a good thing isn't it? I mean like she won't be annoying you for a week so it's a good thing."

"I might as well celebrate while I still can."

Pansy stared at him, mystified. "Drakie-boo! You seem distracted! What did she do to you?"

Not answering her question, he fumed. "Don't you get it woman?" he shouted, "It would be much obliged if you just stuck to the name Draco. Not 'babycakes'! Not 'Drakie-boo'! Draco! You get it? Draco! How bloody hard is it to remember that?"

"Not hard at all. I just love calling you different names. How do you like 'Drakie'? It sounds _so _cute!"

* * *

Taking the suitcase out to the front of the entrance, Hermione dropped it on the beige marble flooring. Biting her lip, she refrained herself from weeping, knowing her father – her friend, had moved on. But she had had enough sympathy from Ron and Harry. She hated how sometimes they would make her seem like she couldn't take care of herself – especially Ron.

"_Oh, Hermione! Your father's dead? Oh, I'm so sorry! Will you be okay? It's okay if you start crying. Here's a tissue…" _

That was enough to make her burst, but she couldn't do that to him. She's independent and seventeen – not to mention Ron needed the mothering for heaven's sake. Still, Ron did nothing wrong in particular – just a bit 'over sympathetic'.

All in all, things went as planned for Hermione. She was grateful she was able to leave while everyone was eating supper. If everyone knew, there'd be people who will pity or laugh and she seriously didn't want such a thing at that moment.

Turning to her companions, she hugged them farewell.

"Good bye, Harry."

"I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't be sorry. This is just another stage in life I must – accept."

"Ahem!" Ron coughed loudly.

"Oh how could I forget about you?" He too received an embrace from her.

"Come back soon."

"We'll see how things –" She choked back emerging tears. "– turn out." With that, Hermione took her suitcase and disappeared out the door.

* * *

After supper, Draco entered the Head Tower and prepared himself for another night's work of patrolling – with the only difference of Hermione's absence. While re-adjusting his badge, Emerson swooped from the blackened sky and perched himself on the granite ledge by the windowpane.

"About time too!" he exclaimed, hearing the tapping noise of the owl's beak rapping the glass. "I'm coming!" Draco pried open the window and the pepper-grey bird flew inside. Once the letter was removed, he offered a small chocolate to Emerson which he took greedily.

Already, he was beginning to unravel the letter from his mother (the parchment smelled of her favourite scent) until his wand vibrated within his cloak, informing him it was time to commence his obligation as Head Boy. Grunting, he shoved the letter in his desk then exited the tower.

"Malfoy!" A figure jumped in front of him upon opening the mahogany door, causing much shock inside of him.

"Granger!" he gasped, "Wha – What on earth are you doing here? I thought – I thought you said you'd be gone for the rest of the week."

"Yeah," she said, "you're right."

"So doesn't that mean tonight as well?"

"You heard me wrong probably. I'm still here tonight."

_This is extremely confusing. She wasn't even with Potthead and Weasel this evening._

"No. I swear you said –"

"Like I said, you probably heard me wrong," she interrupted. "Now come on! We're wasting time just standing here."

Draco swore with discontentment but deferentially went along with her. Oddly, she was leading him somewhere else – somewhere where they weren't to guard that night.

"Granger," he said, "Where are you going? We're going the wrong way." _Mudblood's positively lost her mind today._

"Oh that's okay," she said, still walking ahead, then stopping that their destination.

"This is the Astronomy Tower," he declared.

"I'm not stupid, Dr – Malfoy. I know that this is the Astronomy Tower."

"But why are we here?"

"Don't we patrol this place too?"

"Yes but –"

"But?"

"Why are we here?" he repeated, heatedly.

"Perhaps this will answer your question," she said in a husky tone, inching closer toward him. Without notice she wrapped one arm around his pale neck, pulling him close, her mouth collided onto his – kissing him.

_Oh good Lord! Mudblood's snogging me! Sick! No. It's not real. Just a nightmare. It's not real_, he chanted to himself.

Confused, he fiercely shoved her away from him. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he bellowed, hand gripping tightly onto his wand.

She gave him one more impish grin and ran off laughing. Although he chased after her, to hex her, she vanished – not to mention he had no voice to jinx her, but instead he mentally swore and dashed off to cleanse himself from such terror.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm… suspicious. This is a very odd chapter but it is a lot better than the late Chapter 5. It's kind of confusing to why Hermione would rather stay and start kissing Draco and going to pay respects to her dead father… or so it seems. **

**Thanks to Lauren and Crodo for taking their time and editing my chapters, making them better. Also, thanks to my reviewers. Without your encouragement, I wouldn't be working on my stories – most likely. **


End file.
